


Страх и ненависть в колонии

by Ryoma_Ehnne



Category: Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoma_Ehnne/pseuds/Ryoma_Ehnne
Summary: Дело было вечером, делать было нечего.





	Страх и ненависть в колонии

Солнце клонилось к закату, и его красноватый свет, приумноженный магическим куполом, сползал всё ниже и ниже по крышам кособоких приземистых хижин. Наконец, лизнув на прощание розоватым сполохом серую шершавую стену главной башни, светило исчезло за горизонтом. Над трескучей сферой, воздвигнутой магами, начали зажигаться первые звёзды.  
Потянулись к кострам рудокопы и стражники, зазвенели бутыли с рисовым шнапсом и пивом; кислый аромат вина и сладкий — болотника — разбавили затхлый воздух Старого Лагеря, пропитанный смрадом, копотью, запахом людей и железа.  
Самый большой костёр развели на тёмной заплёванной улочке, которую с гордостью именовали торговым кварталом. Рудокопы притащили шкуры, Призраки — лавки; дюжина человек расселась кругом у огня. Пустили по рукам пузатые бутылки и тугие самокрутки. Ночь была способна сравнять всех, кроме, конечно, магов и баронов.  
— Сегодня натерпелся страху в шахте, — сплюнул Аарон. — Ползуны полезли со всех щелей. Думал: всё! Под шумок мой сундук точно кто-нибудь умыкнёт. Ан нет, вроде, пронесло…   
— Во имя двухголовой богини! — перебил его здоровенный темнокожий верзила, не так давно попавший в колонию. — Да разве это беда! Третьего дня я хотел завалить жирного наваристого кротокрыса на обед, и что? Едва не сломал об эту никчёмную тварь свой лучший топор…   
— Скажи спасибо, что не зубы, Горн! — весело поддразнили рассказчика. — Иначе как бы ты ел этот окорок? Шестой за вечер!  
— В Новом Лагере уже все запасы сожрал, теперь за наши принялся. Пошлите гонца на болота, пусть предупредят сектантов!  
— Поздно, он и гонца слопал!  
Рудокопы загоготали в голос; Призраки, не одобряющие Горна, кисло улыбнулись. О его страсти к топорам и еде не знает, наверное, только глухой и слепой.   
Выходец с южных островов нахмурился, но только потому что смеяться, когда у тебя рот набит мясом, как минимум неразумно.  
— Экие вы нежные, — пробурчал новоиспечённый стражник по имени Диего, и все замолкли, — если вас пугают даже такие мелочи. Видите седую прядь? Практически боевое ранение из Варранта. Как-то раз, разгружая караван, я недосчитался шести ящиков с рудой…   
Рудокопы сочувственно вздохнули, стража озабоченно нахмурилась.  
— Потом, правда, оказалось, что их прибрал к рукам этот старый пройдоха Хосе — да упокоит Белиар его ассасинскую душу. Но былой-то красоты, — Диего задумчиво накрутил прядь на палец, — уже не вернёшь!  
Ещё один круг вина развязал языки и остальным.  
— Как я потерял глаз? Мы охотились на волков в Нордмаре, а орки охотились на нас. Сначала картина была забавная…  
— А затем забавная только наполовину!  
Всеобщее веселье захватило больше людей; кто-то притащил грубо сколоченный стул, кто-то прикатил пустую бочку, два Призрака расстелили шкуру мракориса, служившую когда-то подстилкой в хижине, и устроились чуть поодаль.  
— …самый ужас был с утра, когда я её на трезвую голову увидел…  
— …а мы решили с братом на шныгов облаву устроить. И вот я иду по берегу — и смотрю, десять здоровенных таких! Сидят! Я бежать — эти за мной. Восемь! Когти что твой палец! Брат как этих пятерых увидел — дёру дал быстрей меня. Так что они оба за мной погнались. Я на дерево залез — тут он и отстал…  
— …четыре бутылки лучшего готского самогона! Вдребезги!..  
За шумом и гомоном мало кто заметил, как к костру приблизилась высокая фигура, облачённая в тяжёлый доспех. Это никто иной, как Катэр, стражник из внутреннего кольца. Появление возле костра кого-то из приближённых людей баронов — редкость, и на секунду вокруг воцарилась тишина.   
Катэр тяжело опустился на поспешно освободившуюся скамью, отхлебнул из ещё не початой бутылки шнапса, обвёл тяжёлым взглядом всех собравшихся.  
— Сосунки! — рявкнул он так, что пристыженными выглядели даже Призраки. — Вы вообще ничего не знаете ни о страхе, ни об опасности. Все ваши бои и приключения — забавы для малолетних детей! У меня есть тысячи историй, способных затмить ваши.  
— Расскажи, Катэр! — потребовали люди. — Расскажи хоть одну! Ты много воевал, ты знаешь толк в историях! Расскажи самую жуткую, чтобы у нас волосы встали дыбом!  
— Тогда слушайте. Год назад Гомез призвал меня, чтобы узнать, как идут дела в Лагере, не ходит ли каких неугодных ему настроений. Я явился к нему как положено, минута в минуту, и говорил только правду. Но с этого дня мне был запрещён вход в жилище баронов, и Гомез поклялся заключить меня в темницу, если увидит ещё хоть раз.   
Он уперся кулаком в бедро, и, подавшись вперёд, обвел собравшихся свирепым взглядом.  
— Потому что, покидая его покои, я задел вот этой самой рукой… колено его наложницы! Белое, как клык олифанта, точёное, как фигурка бога на алтаре!  
Смех накрыл торговый квартал, кто-то даже похлопал Катэра по плечу.  
— Вот тогда-то мне и было страшнее всего. А все эти ваши походы и сражения, — Призрак сплюнул на землю, — оставьте эти рассказы для своей бабушки.   
Над лагерем поднялась белёсая луна. Самое время разбредаться по койкам. Ночь уравняла всех, но утро снова разделит их — до следующего заката, когда не важно, кто ты, важно, как у тебя подвешен язык.  
Стражники будут стоять непоколебимо, торговцы — нещадно надувать тех, кто не обладает должным вниманием; рудокопы отправятся за рудой, и только Призраки, чинно стоящие на страже порядка, будут изредка перебрасываться ни к чему не обязывающими фразами:  
— Веришь кому-то и в результате попадаешь в неприятности.   
— Так всегда и бывает…


End file.
